The invention to which this application relates is an apparatus and method which allows the processing of received digital data and particularly which is for use in generating video and/or audio which is transmitted over a range of frequency bands and/or over a number of transponder frequencies within each frequency band.
The transmission of audio and/or video data via satellite and/or cable transmission systems is well known, as is the processing of the received data at a particular location, such as, in a satellite system, via an LNB (Low Noise Block) connected to one or more broadcast data receivers or set top boxes. The receivers decode the received data upon receipt of the user selection of a particular channel to be viewed or listened to. The data for each channel is typically provided to the receiver, with, in one embodiment, each transponder, of a range of transponders carrying data for at least one particular channel available for user selection. Typically groups of transponders are provided in a frequency band and a number of frequency bands can be received by the apparatus.
The applicant has developed apparatus which is of utility for a single dweller location with multiple rooms and multiple dweller locations such as an apartment block or a housing estate in which common receiving apparatus is provided to receive the transmitted data and then distribute the received data, preferably via an optical system, to each of the rooms, apartment blocks or houses. All of the data is then available for selection at each location by the user at the location. Although this invention is of particular use with multiple dweller units this type of system is not exclusively for such use and, as stated above, another possible use is in relation to single dweller units within which there are provided a number of different rooms (hereinafter referred to as receiving locations) in which the received data is required to be used.
At each location there is required to be provided apparatus which allows all of the data carried on the range of frequency bands to be available at the required frequencies for the set top box or one or more tuners so that the same can be successfully accessed and processed by the broadcast data receiver or one or more tuners. There is also typically a need for more than one output connection so as to allow more than one set top box or tuner to be connected to the apparatus at the location.
Conventionally, the apparatus at each location has been formed using a collection of discrete components which are interconnected. However, this form of apparatus is relatively bulky in size which makes its installation at many locations problematic and, also, with regard to potential high volume manufacture, expensive and generally unsatisfactory.